


Keep Your Head Down

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Keep Your Head Down<br/>I couldn't decide which pair I wanted to respond with so I did two separate situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Head Down

 

“Don't look up. You know what happens if you raise your head.”

“Yes.”

“Keep it down.”

“Yes, sir.”

The room is quiet, empty. One of the side rooms from the lab, but Korbin's had it cleared out lately. The equipment makes Kevin nervous, makes him twitchy and edgy with the ghost of memories he can't fully grasp. This is different, though. This room is empty and white and clean. He doesn't mind this room. The tiles are cold and hard beneath his knees, but he barely notices. His mind is focused on the hard, cold brush of metal along the back of his neck.

“Sehr gut. So well trained.”

Kevin bites his lip and stares at the floor. Fingers trail lightly through his hair as the barrel of the gun presses in behind his jaw. He wants to press up into the touch, wants to nuzzle against Korbin's thigh. He remains still. Nails scratch lightly along the surface of his scalp as a reward.

His arms are tied behind his back and he's trying not to wobble in place, trying to hold his position. The muscles along his shoulders are starting to ache, but he says nothing. Korbin wants this. Korbin wants him to be his good boy for tonight, and Kevin will do that, will bend to his desires with pleasure.

The gun trails down along his jaw. It is such an effort to continue facing forward, to fight the urge to turn his head and lick along the metal, feel it cool beneath his tongue. He does not have to wait for long. Korbin runs it along his lower lip and Kevin's jaw goes slack, lips parting automatically. Korbin chuckles above him and the fingers are still in his hair, rubbing at his scalp. Kevin flicks his tongue out along the gun and Korbin's chuckle melts into a moan.

He can't help it. He looks up.

Korbin pulls the trigger.

*

“Cecil, no. Keep your head down.”

Carlos grabs Cecil by the shoulder and forcefully pulls him down behind the lab counter as several large cactus spines fly over their heads and hit the wall. When Cecil first presented him with the plant it had seemed like a pretty normal cactus, and had happily set on his window for almost a week without incident. Then Cecil had insisted on feeding it some special brand of plant food and now the thing has grown over six feet and is wrecking Carlos' lab as it tries to kill them.

Cecil lands against Carlos' chest, pouting up at him, expression disapproving.

“Carlos, I need to see what is happening. The people of Night Vale will want to hear about this, and I can't report on something if I don't have any information. I have to observe.”

“Cecil, if you go up there again that thing is going to take your head off.”

Cecil sighs. Loud, drawn out and melodramatic.

“Scientists.”

“Cecil! This has nothing to do with-” Carlos cuts off, pulling Cecil back against his chest as a stream of acid shoots over the counter. The ground bubbles and melts beneath it. How the thing is shooting acid he does not know. His inner scientist is bursting with curiosity, with the desire to test and, like Cecil, to observe, but he's aware of the danger, and getting them both out safe is his main concern. Cecil takes a sharp inhale, then let's it all out in a high pitched sound of excitement and delight.

“Ohhhh, Carlos! You're my hero.”

“Not now, Cecil, please. We need to get out of here.” Carlos keeps a firm hold on Cecil as he begins to slide along the floor. He can't trust him not to stick his head up again. Cecil's curiosity will be the death of him. Or Carlos. Or the pair of them.

“It's funny.”

“How is anything about this funny?”

“Well, I always feed my cactus with that and _he's_ never attacked me. Are you sure you were treating Spike right?”

“Cecil, it's a cactus.”

“He! This is exactly what I'm-” Cecil breaks off into a high pitched scream as the counter overheard splinters and cracks. Carlos holds him closer, glancing around the edge of the counter and looking between the mutant cactus and the door.

“We're going to run for it on the count of three. Be quick, stay close, and Cecil, please, please keep your head down.”

 


End file.
